


Dance

by Kiri_Kaitou_Clover



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Lots of dancing, M/M, Pre-Relationship, Pre-Series, Yuri being Yuri, Yuri on Ice Episode 10 Post Credit scene, drunk yuuri
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-12-10
Updated: 2016-12-10
Packaged: 2018-09-07 16:05:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 962
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8807296
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kiri_Kaitou_Clover/pseuds/Kiri_Kaitou_Clover
Summary: Victor did not expect the glasses wearing 'fan' to be one Katsuki Yuuri, and did not expect 'quiet, unassuming' Katsuki Yuuri to surprise him that night. 
A few short glimpses at the months in between the Post Grand Prix banquet to Victor seeing Yuuri dance 'Stammi Viccino'





	

**Author's Note:**

> Kiri: *Sobbing hysterically* Why must this series do this to me I don't think I've been so invested in a long time and I write a fic?!

 

_‘Is this really Katsuki Yuuri?’_ Victor thought to himself with wide eyed wonder as he held his phone steady, recording the scene in front of him. Chris was on the opposite side of the room, snapping a few appreciative shots.

In the middle of the ballroom squaring off against Yuri, Katsuki was dancing surprisingly well for someone who was drunk. To the point that Yuri himself was having a hard time keeping up with the rhythm and pace his fellow skater had set when he had drunkenly declared a dance off. 

Most of the others had stopped mingling simply to stare in shock at the impromptu performance they were getting, what more from someone who had finished _last_  in the Grand Prix. It was a complete change from the ball of nerves that Katsuki had been on ice. No wasted moves, no drunken missteps (except from when he had stumbled into the middle of the ballroom in the beginning.), just a freedom of movement that flowed together, and a confidence that he had not noticed before.

Quite a few had started taking their phones out to take a few shots too. Even Mila joined in, though it began with her laughing at Yuri responding to the challenge with a war cry. Victor himself managed to get a few shots in before inserting himself into the dance off between them to do a tiny dance before returning to the sidelines to video the rest.

_‘Ah. Yuri’s out,’_  Victor observed with a smileas the blond finally gave in out of exhaustion, muttering curses about Katsuki’s crazy stamina. The young man wasn’t slowing down after all… And was starting to strip?!    

“Chris~! Yuri wasn’t giving me enough of a challenge~!” Katsuki drunkenly hollered in the Swiss skater’s direction as he stripped out of his pants. “I challenge you to pole dancing!”

Victor’s mind screeched to a halt. Pole dancing? _Pole dancing?!_  The banquet was supposed to be something formal! Not… _This!_ And if he knew Chris well enough… Yup. There he went, requesting the waiter to bring in a pole. 

What came next was the scandalously sensual performance the two men gave, while stripping themselves down to their boxers in the process. It was a level of eroticism that Victor did not expect from what was the normally unassuming and outwardly innocent Katsuki Yuuri. And Chris was definitely enjoying himself.

Katsuki really loved giving him surprises didn’t he. First was that bold challenge to Yuri for a dance off, brimming with confidence, then there was this erotic appeal that the skater definitely did not show while sober. 

Of course Chris ended up bailing the dance floor after a while. It seemed like no one could keep up with Katsuki’s stamina.

“Well, I guess its my turn then?” Victor shrugged as he walked onto the dance floor, while Katsuki put his clothes back on. The gaze that the younger skater gave him when he spotted him was one that dared him to give him a proper challenge, one that said ‘Can you beat this?’. Katsuki strutted back onto the dance floor and started dancing once again, this time, with Victor as the challenger.

* * *

Victor did not remember if there was ever a time where the post Grand Prix banquet was this lively, a grin on his face as he danced in sync with Katsu- no, Yuuri. Fellow skaters either cheering them on, snapping pictures, taking videos or simply looking on in shock. Mila was in the sidelines laughing while Yuri was shouting his distaste, Sala and Michele were gobsmacked, Celestino was shaking his head in despair, Chris was just giving wolf-whistles whenever one of them added a slightly erotic move to the dance. 

It had been a very long time since he genuinely had fun and put on a true smile, and it was all thanks to Yuuri getting drunk. He could tell that Yuuri was having fun as well, as drunk as he was, since those smiles could not be anything but genuine.

Finally running out of breath, and Yuuri running out of stamina at long last, the two returned to the sidelines, where Yuri began to shout his complaints at Victor, while Chris began to compliment the both of them for a splendid performance. Yuuri however, had begun to drunkenly cling on to Victor, prompting a territorial hiss from Yuri, and Chris to look on in surprise while the young man began to speak.

“Victor…  After this season ends, my family runs a hot spring resort, so please come,” Yuuri slurred in Japanese as he rubbed himself against Victor. 

“Yuuri…?” Victor asked, confusion evident in his voice.

Yuuri continued to make his slurred demands, this time in English, wide eyes filled with admiration as he looked up at Victor, “If I win this dance off… You’ll become my coach, right? _Be my coach, Victor~!_ ”

And at that last slurred singing statement, Yuuri hugged Victor even tighter, before passing out, still clinging to him. Victor could only blush in shock and surprise. Yuri was giving shouts of protests on his behalf, and Chris looked just as surprised as he was. 

Victor finally snapping out of his stupor, could only give the young man clinging to him an affectionate smile, ‘ _You already won Yuuri. You won the moment you surprised me…_ ’

When he returned to his hotel room later that night, Victor made himself a promise to make a routine for Yuuri. It wouldn’t do for him to be unprepared when he finally made good on their bet.

…

…

…

He also sent as many pictures of that night to Yuri. He was pretty sure Chris and a number of others did the exact same thing when Yuri’s enraged shouts could be heard coming from his room.

**Author's Note:**

> Edit 11/12/2016: Yuuri speaks Japanese and English at the end scene, and thank you MyNameIsOfNoCircumstance for pointing out my mix up of countries!


End file.
